Highschool DxD
by darklord7324407
Summary: TEST CHAPTER. Didn't really change anything just added something.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so after quite a while of thinking I have decided to do this, I will make the test chapter and if you like it enough that you want to try writing it ill send you the info that I have made for the story. If this displeases you sorry but I keep forgetting to even try to writing this. When someone does adopt this I WON'T take this down but I will put their name in the summary.**

If your wondering why I haven't posted anything its because i'm studying for final's and this was suppose to be a small paragraph but it just kept flowing and I can't find a good spot to cut it so lucky you, you all get the whole chapter though I will say this, i've tried to make longer chapters before and they didnt work . Also this contains spoilers so don't read if you can't take spoilers. This was inspired... well you'll know XD

"IM TALKING HERE ASSHOLE!" Do I really have to say?

'IM THINKING HERE ASSHOLE!' Do I really have to say?

 **"DEATH BEAM"** Attacks/ Spells Name

* * *

Massacre that is the only thing that this scene can be called. Of the hundreds of thousands there, there are 3 people standing 1 male and 2 female's. They are far away from the bodies but they can be hit from a mid-ranged attack. The male's name is Issei Hyoudou. The two female name's are Rias Gremory and Asia Argento. All around them there were dead or knocked out Angel's, Fallen Angel's, Devil's, and various other beings. Now you must be wondering why this is. Well they all got together to fight a single entity its name is 666 or otherwise known as the Trihexa. Trihexa is a legendary being known as the Apocalyptic Beast. At some point in the past, the God of the Bible confirmed the existence of 666 that was thought to be unknown and placed thousands of seals on 666, sealing it at the "end of the world". However, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Qlippoth of Khaos Brigade found 666 by using the Sephiroth Graal's ability to come into contact with the principle of life and decided to unseal him with the power of the Holy Relics.

Issei Hyoudou is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He is a former human but turned into a Reincarnated Devil after he was killed. At the beginning Issei was wearing a black one piece jumpsuit with a white upper body armor with two yellow straps and it being yellow at the torso. Issei was also wearing white gloves and boots but the tipped part of the boots are yellow. His outfit though now was missing piece's of his armor, had tears everywhere, and has huge chunks of missing parts, along with multiple injures he has taken from this massacre. He was bleeding, while not heavily, it was constant enough that if he didn't get any medical attention in a few hours he may not make it. (1)

Rias Gremory is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Rias outfit she wearing is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Surprisingly it isn't torn to badly, but there is a few tears here and there. (2)

Asia Argento is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blond hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her outfit she wearing consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. Surprisingly it also isn't torn to badly, but there is a few tears here and there. (3)

"Listen you need to take good care of everyone." Issei said to Rias as he panted, which caused her to look at him

"Take care of everyone?" she asked confused "but you can do that to right?" she asked Issei as he was looking towards something "you can take care of everyone can't you Issei?"

"..."

"Issei?!"

"..."

"Why would you say that?"

"..."

"Issei! why do you want me to take care of everyone?"

"..."

"A-are you going somewhere?" she asked nervously

"... I want you two to leave and get far away from here" Issei suddenly said to Rias causing her to blink at him. "As for Trihexa i'll fight him alone." this cause Rias and Asia to gasp

"Don't do that" said Asia finally speaking up from behind causing Rias to agree. "Asia's right we'll fight with you! You don't want to get killed do you?! You've got to let us help you, Issei!" Rias said before turning to Asia and said "Are you in?!" causing her to nod saying "YA!" "See, were with you!" she said trying to convince Issei

"Stop it, its too dangerous for you two I will finish this by myself" he said still not looking towards them.

"Come on it'll be easier to beat him with me and Rias" said Asia

"We'll gang up on him! He'll won't know what hit him! So please let us help!" said Rias practically begging for him to accept

"..." Issei didn't say anything to them as he still not looking towards them.

"..." Rias was nervous and scared

"..." Asia was chewing her lip wondering if Issei will let them join him

"... very well I can't say no to you two" Issei said to them he suddenly turned towards Rias and held out his arm and said "come here" Rias so happy she jumped into his arms saying "thank you" over and over again. Asia watching this put her thumb into her mouth wondering when it'll be her turn. "Rias there's something you must know" this caused Rias to lift her head and looked at his eyes when he said with a true smile on his face causing her to blush "I love you so much and I'm proud to have been your [Pawn]" before she could question the last part of what he said he knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck, causing her to fall to the ground if he didn't catch her and put her gently on the ground. While he did that Asia said to him "Ah!, Why did you do that to her?!, Why did you do that?!, Whats wrong with you?! Why did you do that to Rias?!" while she was saying this to him they where being observed by the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis who was floating in the air. Ophis current appearance is that of a cute young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice.

"You could've killed her! Are you crazy?! Why?!" Asia kept asking while grabbing his shirt "Why did you do it?! Tell me why did you do that to Rias?! You said we could help you so why did you do that?! Why?!" Asia was crying trying to make him answer "I'm sorry" he said and proceeds to knock her out with a chop to the neck and catching her like he did Rias. This caused Sirzechs, who just got there holding onto the boulder and his stomach to gasp. Sirzechs could only stare in shock at what he just saw. Ophis flew down to the ground and landed started walking right to Issei "Issei I think I understand" she said while standing in front of him "and one day so will Rias, Asia, and everyone else." Issei didn't say anything except start at her in the gray eyes of the dragon he fell in love with. All of a sudden Ophis gasped and turned towards to the left causing Issei to do the same. Thats when they saw it Trihexa. Trihexa was walking slowly chuckling to himself. Trihexa he appears as a giant humanoid demon with red skin, claws on both hands and feet and a multitude of spikes protruding from his back and head. (4) **"I must say i'm impressed to hit me so far, but I'm wondering which of you hit me?"** he asked though it looks like he already knew

"Can you carry everyone here? even the dead?" Issei asked Ophis, who nodded "Good, take them far away from here as possible, go now" he said not taking his eyes off of Trihexa.

"Of course" she said and made multiple energy snakes to pick up all the dead and unconscious before walking to Asia and Rias.

"It's time, hurry" Issei said to her trying to make her hurry up.

Ophis didn't say anything except she slowly turned towards him and said while asking him in a sad tone "you'll die, you know that?"

"..." Issei still keeping his eyes on Trihexa

"..." Ophis just looking at him waiting

"Yes, I know" he said in a neutral tone. Ophis didn't do a thing, she didn't move or think or anything to sad that she was about to lose the being she fell in love with. "Get out of here and hurry, also Ophis tell everyone I love them, and one last thing Ophis" Issei said to her causing her to look at him "I love you i'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you before now thought I'd let you know" Issei finally told her. This caused her to run up to him and kiss him while crying and she said "I love you to Issei" with that she left sobbing.

 **"You stay and you will fight me!"** Trihexa said while pointing to Ophis

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" Issei screamed at Trihexa

 **"Oh? and what makes you think you'll be a match for me worm?!"** Trihexa asked amusingly

"The others are of no concern to you, got you big fucking freak" Issei said

Trihexa wasn't amused **"You know I don't like you, I was going to go easy on you but now i'm a little pissed"**

Issei didn't say anything but chuckle.

 **"You must want to die"** Trihexa said to him

* * *

Ophis was flying as fast as she can when she saw Sirzechs. When she got to him she said "HURRY SIRZECHS, YOU GOT TO GET AWAY FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sirzechs just nodded and said "Yeah, right." and unleashed his wings and flew as fast as he can pushing his body past his limit causing excruciating pain

* * *

Trihexa just laughed and said **"I'm going to enjoy torturing you to the brink of dead and then heal you and keep doing it over and over again, but don't worry I won't kill you, not until you see your little girlfriends getting raped and tortured by me."** he said with a evil sneer

Issei just laughed and said "I think I finally understand you, lets go!" with that he exploded with immense power.

* * *

Ophis and Sirzechs were flying as fast as possible when Sirzechs asked "What's Issei up to Ophis? He's crazy! he won't make it! that monster is going to eat him alive."

"Issei is fighting so he can control his own fate" she said

* * *

Power. Such immense power is circling Issei, so much that the power he's producing is visible and its causing lightning to form around him. Issei is in almost complete control of the power as he makes it form a sphere around him. The power is so high its blowing dust away at a high rated speed, along with breaking boulders into pebbles.

 **"Ho, you know I think I'm just going to eat you and absorb all that power and add it to my own instead"** Trihexa was a little impressed that Issei was able to produce this much power

"Hehehe your a fool. I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind." Issei said to him in response

Trihexa did nothing at first then he bursted out laughing **"heheheheHEHEHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S** **A GOOD ONE BOY BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO WHEN EVEN GOD COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT SEAL ME AWAY?!"**

 _'Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Ophis, Kiyome, Kunou, and most of all you mom and dad, I do this for you, yes even for you Vali and Kiba'_ and with the final thought he forced all the power into himself and unleashed it in a massive explosion. "NOW DIE TRIHEXAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Shock. thats the only thing Sirzechs can feel right now "Issei" he mutters as he and Ophis watched as the dome of blazing energy get larger and larger by the second "ISSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sirzechs screamed, Ophis could barely see due to how bright it is now.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed as he poured out all of his power and life energy to kill Trihexa.

* * *

Great Red was watching all of this in the Dimensional Gap _**'So one of Hell's greatest warriors has vanished in a blinding flash of light having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones, his name was Issei and he was proud Devil.'**_

* * *

 **Ok so this was inspired by Vegeta's final atonement just to get it out of the way**

 **1) Issei is wearing '** **Whis Symbol Battle Suit' from 'Resurrection of F', also got the other info from the DXD Wiki**

 **2) To lazy to think up of another suit so went with what she normally wears**

 **3)** **To lazy to think up of another suit so went with what she normally wears**

 **4) Trihexa doesn't have an appearance yet so I made him into Diablo 1: Diablo**


	2. Rewritten

**This is a rewrite of the test chapter IF, and I really do mean IF, I do write this, it will be when not only do I feel like writing but when I have time. It's Title would be something like Issei's Sacrifice. Also this is again, a TEST chapter it wont have everything the real chapter would have.**

"IM TALKING HERE ASSHOLE!" Do I really have to say?

 _'IM THINKING HERE ASSHOLE!'_ Do I really have to say?

 **"DEATH BEAM"** Attacks/ Spells Name

* * *

Massacre that is the only thing that this scene can be called. Of the hundreds of thousands there, there are 3 people standing 1 male and 2 female's. They are far away from the bodies but they can be hit from a mid-ranged attack. The male's name is Issei Hyoudou. The two female name's are Rias Gremory and Asia Argento. All around them there were dead or knocked out Angel's, Fallen Angel's, Devil's, and various other beings. Now you must be wondering why this is. Well they all got together to fight a single entity its name is 666 or otherwise known as the Trihexa. Trihexa is a legendary being known as the Apocalyptic Beast. At some point in the past, the God of the Bible confirmed the existence of 666 that was thought to be unknown and placed thousands of seals on 666, sealing it at the "end of the world". However, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Qlippoth of Khaos Brigade found 666 by using the Sephiroth Graal's ability to come into contact with the principle of life and decided to unseal him with the power of the Holy Relics.

Issei Hyoudou is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He is a former human but turned into a Reincarnated Devil after he was killed. At the beginning Issei was wearing an "organic" crimson and black armor, which had four wings. His outfit though now was missing piece's of his armor, had tears everywhere, and has huge chunks of missing parts, along with multiple injures he has taken from this massacre. He was bleeding, while not heavily, it was constant enough that if he didn't get any medical attention in a few hours he may not make it. (1)

Rias Gremory is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Rias outfit she wearing is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Surprisingly it isn't torn to badly, but there is a few tears here and there. (2)

Asia Argento is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blond hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her outfit she wearing consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. Surprisingly it also isn't torn to badly, but there is a few tears here and there. (3)

"Listen you need to take good care of everyone." Issei said to Rias as he panted, which caused her to look at him

"Take care of everyone?" she asked confused "but you can do that to right?" she asked Issei as he was looking towards something "you can take care of everyone can't you Issei?"

"..."

"Issei?!"

"..."

"Why would you say that?"

"..."

"Issei! why do you want me to take care of everyone?"

"..."

"A-are you going somewhere?" she asked nervously

"... I want you two to leave and get far away from here" Issei suddenly said to Rias causing her to blink at him. "As for Trihexa i'll fight him alone." this cause Rias and Asia to gasp

"Don't do that" said Asia finally speaking up from behind causing Rias to agree. "Asia's right we'll fight with you! You don't want to get killed do you?! You've got to let us help you, Issei!" Rias said before turning to Asia and said "Are you in?!" causing her to nod saying "YA!" "See, were with you!" she said trying to convince Issei

"Stop it, its too dangerous for you two I will finish this by myself" he said still not looking towards them.

"Come on it'll be easier to beat him with me and Rias" said Asia

"We'll gang up on him! He'll won't know what hit him! So please let us help!" said Rias practically begging for him to accept

"..." Issei didn't say anything to them as he still not looking towards them.

"..." Rias was nervous and scared

"..." Asia was chewing her lip wondering if Issei will let them join him

"... very well I can't say no to you two" Issei said to them he suddenly turned towards Rias and held out his arm and said "come here" Rias so happy she jumped into his arms saying "thank you" over and over again. Asia watching this put her thumb into her mouth wondering when it'll be her turn. "Rias there's something you must know" this caused Rias to lift her head and looked at his eyes when he said with a true smile on his face causing her to blush "I love you so much and I'm proud to have been your [Pawn]" before she could question the last part of what he said he knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck, causing her to fall to the ground if he didn't catch her and put her gently on the ground. While he did that Asia said to him "Ah!, Why did you do that to her?!, Why did you do that?!, Whats wrong with you?! Why did you do that to Rias?!" while she was saying this to him they where being observed by the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis who was floating in the air. Ophis current appearance is that of a cute young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice.

"You could've killed her! Are you crazy?! Why?!" Asia kept asking while grabbing his shirt "Why did you do it?! Tell me why did you do that to Rias?! You said we could help you so why did you do that?! Why?!" Asia was crying trying to make him answer "I'm sorry" he said and proceeds to knock her out with a chop to the neck and catching her like he did Rias. This caused Sirzechs, who just got there holding onto the boulder and his stomach to gasp. Sirzechs could only stare in shock at what he just saw. Ophis flew down to the ground and landed started walking right to Issei "Issei I think I understand" she said while standing in front of him "and one day so will Rias, Asia, and everyone else." Issei didn't say anything except start at her in the gray eyes of the dragon he fell in love with. All of a sudden Ophis gasped and turned towards to the left causing Issei to do the same. Thats when they saw it Trihexa. Trihexa was walking slowly chuckling to himself. Trihexa has the appearance of a young boy who has six different wings (bird, dragon, bat, and various other beasts. (4) **"I must say i'm impressed to hit me so far, but I'm wondering which of you hit me?"** he asked though it looks like he already knew

"Can you carry everyone here? even the dead?" Issei asked Ophis, who nodded "Good, take them far away from here as possible, go now" he said not taking his eyes off of Trihexa.

"Of course" she said and made multiple energy snakes to pick up all the dead and unconscious before walking to Asia and Rias.

"It's time, hurry" Issei said to her trying to make her hurry up.

Ophis didn't say anything except she slowly turned towards him and said while asking him in a sad tone "you'll die, you know that?"

"..." Issei still keeping his eyes on Trihexa

"..." Ophis just looking at him waiting

"Yes, I know" he said in a neutral tone. Ophis didn't do a thing, she didn't move or think or anything to sad that she was about to lose the being she fell in love with. "Get out of here and hurry, also Ophis tell everyone I love them, and one last thing Ophis" Issei said to her causing her to look at him "I love you i'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you before now thought I'd let you know" Issei finally told her. This caused her to run up to him and kiss him while crying and she said "I love you to Issei" with that she left sobbing.

 **"You stay and you will fight me!"** Trihexa said while pointing to Ophis

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" Issei screamed at Trihexa

 **"Oh? and what makes you think you'll be a match for me worm?!"** Trihexa asked amusingly

"The others are of no concern to you, got you small fucking reject of a freak. I bet if it wasn't for my dragon eyes I wouldn't be even to see you since your so small." Issei said to Trihexa making him concentrate onto himself.

Trihexa wasn't amused **"You know I don't like you, I was going to go easy on you but now I'm a little pissed."**

Issei didn't say anything but chuckle.

 **"You must really want to die"** Trihexa said to him

* * *

Ophis was flying as fast as she can when she saw Sirzechs. When she got to him she said "HURRY SIRZECHS, YOU GOT TO GET AWAY FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sirzechs just nodded and said "Yeah, right." and unleashed his wings and flew as fast as he can pushing his body, which had already went past his limit, even further beyond past his limit causing him excruciating pain.

* * *

Trihexa just laughed and said **"I'm going to enjoy torturing you to the brink of dead and then heal you and keep doing it over and over again, oh but don't worry I won't kill you, not until you see your little girlfriends getting raped and tortured by me."** he said with a evil sneer

Issei just laughed and said "I think I finally understand you, lets go!" with that he exploded with immense power.

* * *

Ophis and Sirzechs were flying as fast as possible when Sirzechs asked "What's Issei up to Ophis? He's crazy! he won't make it! that monster is going to eat him alive."

"Issei is fighting so he can control his own fate" she said

* * *

Power. Such immense power is circling Issei, so much that the power he's producing is visible and its causing lightning to form around him. Issei is boosting so much that the power is forming a sphere around him. The power is so high its blowing dust away at a high rated speed, along with breaking boulders into pebbles and is still rapidly building.

* * *

 _'Ddraig I'm sorry, for everything you went though because of me and for not keeping my promise to you, but this is the end.' Issei thought to his partner._

 ** _'No don't be part- no Issei, it was my honor to fight along side with you... *sigh* Issei, you do know that not only are you boosting way past your limits but your adding your souls energy also right?' asked Ddraig_**

 _'I know Ddraig I know.' Issei admitted to Ddraig_

 _ **'Even if you do kill him, your soul will be destroyed not even Great Red and Ophis will be able to save you again.' Ddraig stated with sorrow in his voice.**_

 _'Yes, I do know that. Ddraig is it possible for you to send a message to Vali and Albion?' asked a curious Issei_

 ** _'Yes, I can talk to Albion, but not to Vali since he's unconscious' Ddraig said_**

 _'Tell Albion what's about to happen and ask him to tell Vali to not tell them about what's going to happen to me afterwards please.' Issei asked him_

 _ **'I will do it right now' Ddraig stated as he began to talk to Albion**_

* * *

 **"Ho, you know I think I'm just going to eat you and absorb all that power and add it to my own instead"** Trihexa was a little impressed that Issei was able to produce this much power

"Hehehe your a fool. I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind." Issei said to him in response

Trihexa did nothing at first then he bursted out laughing **"heheheheHEHEHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S** **A GOOD ONE BOY BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO WHEN EVEN GOD COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT SEAL ME AWAY?!"**

 _'Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Tsubasa, Kuroka, Ophis, Kiyome, Kunou, and most of all you mom and dad, I do this for you, yes even for you Vali and Kiba'_ and with the final thought he forced all the power into himself and unleashed it in a massive explosion. "DIE TRIHEXAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Issei as he detonated his body and soul.

* * *

Shock, thats the only thing Sirzechs can feel right now "Issei" he mutters as he and Ophis watched as the dome of blazing energy get larger and larger by the second "ISSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sirzechs screamed, Ophis could barely see due to how bright it is now.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed in soul searing pain as he poured out all of his power and life energy to kill Trihexa.

* * *

Great Red was watching all of this in the Dimensional Gap _**'So one of Hell's greatest warriors has vanished in a blinding flash of light having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones, his name was Issei and he was proud Dragon Devil.'**_

* * *

 **Ok so those of you who haven't figured this out yet, but this was inspired by Vegeta's Final Atonement.**

 **1) Issei is using 'Diabolos Dragon God** **', also got the other info from the DXD Wiki**

 **2) To lazy to think up of another suit so went with what she normally wears**

 **3)** **To lazy to think up of another suit so went with what she normally wears**

 **4) The appearance of Trihexa's core described by Issei and Ddraig in Volume 21, is it doesn't have 10 horns on its head nor does it have seven heads. Instead it has the appearance of a young boy who is able to sprout six wings ( _bird, dragon, bat, and various other beasts_ ). Trihexa was curious as it sensed both Great Red's and Ophis' powers coming from Issei.**


End file.
